1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light emitting device having a reflector which reflects light emitted from a light emitting element and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as shown FIG. 1, there is a light emitting device having a reflector which reflects light emitted from a light emitting element such as an LED (light emitting diode).
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a light emitting device.
As shown in FIG. 1, a light emitting device 100 provides a light emitting element container 101, wiring patterns 102 and 103, a light emitting element 105, and a metal film 106. The light emitting element container 101 provides a concave section 108 for containing the light emitting element 105. The concave section 108 has a shape whose opening part is gradually widened from a bottom surface 108B to the upper region. A side surface 108A of the concave section 108 is slanted. The concave section 108 is formed by etching the material of the light emitting element container 1011. The material of the light emitting element container 101 is, for example, silicon or glass.
The wiring patterns 102 and 103 are formed to penetrate the light emitting element container 101. The light emitting element 105 having electrodes 111 and 112 is contained in the concave section 108. The electrode 111 is electrically connected to the wiring pattern 103, and the electrode 112 is electrically connected to the wiring pattern 102 via a wire 114.
The metal film 106 is formed to cover the side surface 108A of the concave section 108. The metal film 106 is a reflector which reflects light emitted from the light emitting element 105. The metal film 106 is formed by, for example, plating (refer to Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-177136 (Japanese Patent No. 3329716)
However, since the side surface 180A needs to have a precise angle with the bottom surface 108B, it is difficult to form the concave section 108 by etching a material such as silicon or glass. Even if the concave section 108 is formed by the etching, the cost of the light emitting device 100 is increased.
In addition, when the metal film 106 is formed by plating on the side surface 108A of the concave section 108, it is necessary to form a resist film before the plating and to remove the resist film after the plating. Consequently, the cost of the light emitting device 100 is increased.